Single by 30
by CloOm
Summary: Inspiré par la série Single by 30. Amis au lycée, Magnus et Alec passent plusieurs années sans se voir, avant de se retrouver. Vont ils finalement dévoiler les sentiments qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, et qui semblent être toujours là, où vont ils s'aider mutuellement à trouver quelqu'un en essayant de faire taire les sentiments qu'ils éprouvent réellement?
1. Chapter 1

Première fic que j'écris depuis plus d'un an, et ma toute première fic Shadowhunters, et donc Malec.

Il s'agit donc d'un UA inspiré de la série Single by 30 (avec Harry Shum Jr), mais vous n'avez absolument pas besoin d'avoir vu la série pour lire cette fic. Pour être honnête j'ai l'impression que certains personnages sont un peu (voire beaucoup) OOC à certains moments, j'espère que ça ne dérangera pas trop les personnes qui liront, mais n'hésitez pas à me le dire.

Bonne lecture, à ceux qui passeront par là ;)

* * *

2009

« Alexander, hey. Désolé je suis en retard. »

« Tu m'as laissé juste assez de temps pour finir mon livre. »

« Je suis sûr que ça fait partie des choses qui ne changeront jamais. » déclara Magnus, en prenant une gorgée du café qu'Alec avait commandé pour lui avant son arrivée.

« Quoi ? »

« Toi, avec un livre à portée de main. »

« C'est toujours utile, surtout quand ton meilleur ami à tendances à être en retard. » s'amusa Alec.

« Je ne répondrais pas à cette accusation injuste et totalement fausse. »

Alec ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un léger rire à cette déclaration, et Magnus sourit, il avait toujours aimé provoquer ce genre de réaction chez Alec.

« Comment était le bal ? »

« Pas mal, mais c'est dommage que tu n'es pas était là. Il y avait vraiment personne avec qui tu voulais y aller ? »

« Non. »

« Personne dans tout le lycée ? Vraiment ? »

« Oui, d'accord, peut-être qu'il y aurait eu personne. Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle aurait voulu y aller avec moi. Peu importe, de toute façon, elle avait déjà quelqu'un avec qui y aller. »

« N'attends pas aussi longtemps la prochaine fois. »

Alec eut un sourire un peu triste, que Magnus ne fut pas certain de savoir comment interpréter, et comme il fut très vite remplacer par un sourire plus franc, il laissa passer.

« Tu viens à la soirée chez Cat, quand même. »

« Non, je pense pas. Je dois encore envoyer mes candidatures pour l'université et… »

« Oh, allez Alec ! Ça peut attendre une soirée. » interrompit Magnus. « C'est notre dernière année de lycée, profites-en. Arrête de t'inquiéter. »

« Comment je suis censé ne pas m'inquiéter, l'université c'est important, Magnus. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de rester éternellement chez mes parents. »

« Ce que je comprends, surtout avec tes parents. Mais tu dois profiter un peu aussi, sérieusement en quatre ans je ne t'ai jamais vu sortir avec quelqu'un, et jusqu'à il y a deux minutes je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait une personne qui t'intéressait. Tu as besoin de sortir Alec, d'oser demander à la personne qui t'intéresse de sortir avec toi et tu sais que quoiqu'il arrive je serais là. »

« Je sais. C'est juste que… je ne sais pas… »

« J'imagine que ce serais moins terrifiant si tu savais qu'un jour tu trouverais la bonne personne. »

Alec fit la moue, avant de prendre sa tasse pour boire son café, juste au moment où Magnus annonça :

« Si tu étais gay, je t'aurais bien proposé d'être ton plan de secours, mais bon. »

Alec faillit s'étrangler avec son café avant de s'exclamer :

« Quoi ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu es sérieux ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? Tu es mon meilleur ami, alors on est sûr qu'on s'entend bien, même plus que bien, et puis même sans être bi, je serais capable de reconnaître que t'es canon. Mais comme tu n'es pas gay, ou bi, d'ailleurs, ça serait bizarre. »

« Ouais, vraiment bizarre. »

* * *

2018

 **Izzy** _ **  
**_ _Joyeux 29_ _e_ _anniversaire, grand frère ! Petit déj' dans une demi-heure, t'as intérêt à être là ! 3_

 **Jace**  
 _Bon anniversaire, mec. On se retrouve pour le déjeuner ?_

 **Aline**  
 _Joyeux anniversaire ! Je passe à New York bientôt, on ira le fêter avec un peu de retard )_

Alec sourit en lisant les messages qu'il avaient reçu avant qu'il ne se réveille, et se rendit compte que le message de sa sœur était arrivé dix minutes plus tôt. Il avait donc intérêt à se dépêcher, s'il ne voulait pas arriver en retard et se faire (gentiment) disputé par Isabelle.

Quand il entra dans le café où ils avaient l'habitude de se retrouver, sa sœur était déjà présente, elle se leva et vint le prendre dans ses bras pour un câlin, lui souhaitant de nouveau un joyeux anniversaire, avant de le tirer avec elle vers une table et de s'asseoir.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ce soir ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Oh allez, Alec. C'est ton anniversaire, il faut qu'on sorte, qu'on aille boire un verre ou quelque chose. »

« Tu sais bien que ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc les soirées. »

« Tu ne vas pas passer ta soirée d'anniversaire tout seul chez toi devant la télé ? Juste un verre entre nous, toi, moi, Simon et Jace. »

« Je sais pas. »

« Pourquoi ? Donne-moi une bonne raison. »

« Très bien, toi et Simon allez passer la soirée ensemble, comme s'il n'y avait personne d'autres autour de vous, et Jace va passer son temps à flirter avec toutes les filles qui seront dans le bar. » annonça Alec, alors qu'Isabelle soupira parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment nier ce qu'il venir de dire.

« Alors juste toi, moi et Jace. Simon comprendra, et comme ça on passera notre soirée à regarder les filles repousser Jace, peut-être même qu'il se prendra un verre dans la figure une nouvelle fois. »

Alec sourit à cette anecdote, ils avaient parlés de cette soirée pendant des mois sous le regard exaspérer de Jace.

« Très bien. Mais juste nous trois. »

« Deal. »

* * *

« Cat ? »

« Magnus ! » sourit la jeune femme en voyant son ami, avant de venir l'embrasser. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu es rentré pour de bon ? Ou tu es déjà prêt à repartir ? »

« Non, aucun plan pour repartir, tu vas devoir réapprendre à me supporter. »

« Je devrais y arriver. » s'amusa Catarina, sans pouvoir s'arrêter de sourire à la présence de son plus ancien et meilleur ami.

« Je peux t'inviter à déjeuner ? » demanda Magnus.

« Si tu commences comme ça, devoir te supporter ne devrais pas être trop difficile. »

« Tu m'as manqué. »

« Toi aussi, je veux tout savoir, tout ce que tu ne m'as pas encore dit. »

« Ça risque de prendre un moment. »

« Je ne travaille que ce soir, alors j'ai tout mon temps. » annonça la jeune femme en prenant Magnus par le bras et le traînant à sa suite.

* * *

« Alors, prêt pour la grande soirée ? »

« Grande soirée ? » demanda Alec en se tournant vers Jace.

« Ton anniversaire. Ne me dit pas que tu ne sors pas ce soir. »

« En faites si. »

« Je préfère ça. Mais laisse-moi deviner c'est Izzy qui t'as convaincu. »

« Oui. » répondit Alec en soupirant.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu. »

« D'aller boire un verre au Hunter's Moon, elle, toi et moi. »

« Quoi ? C'est tout ? » s'étonna le blond.

« Tu sais que je n'aime pas les grandes soirées, je n'ai pas envie de voir et de devoir discuter avec des personnes que je connais à peine, voire pas du tout. Je n'ai pas envie de faire toute une histoire de mon anniversaire, d'accord. »

« Passe-moi ton téléphone. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Alec… »

« Ok. » répliqua Alec en tendant son téléphone à son ami tout en roulant des yeux. « Je sais que tu adore faire la fête et que toutes les occasions sont bonnes pour toi, et je me force déjà à venir à tes anniversaires, même si je sais que je vais passer la soirée dans mon coin parce que je connais que trois personnes sur la vingtaine si ce n'est pas plus que tu as invité, je n'ai juste pas envie de ça, surtout pas aujourd'hui. »

« Ok, ce soir Hunter's Moon, je suis sûr que tu passeras une bonne soirée avec tout le monde. »

« Tout le monde ? »

« Tu viens de mettre à jour ton statut, et tu as invité toutes les personnes que tu connais à ta soirée. »

« Quoi ? Jace ! »

* * *

« J'arrive pas à croire tous les pays que tu as visité, ça devait être génial, et je me demande pourquoi tu es rentré maintenant. »

« C'est vrai, c'était magnifique, mais faut croire que New York me manquait. »

« New York, vraiment. Tu sais qu'il fait plutôt froid par ici en hiver, contrairement à Bali. »

« J'en ai un vague souvenir. »

« Y a pas que New York qui te manquait. Un gars ou une fille ? »

Magnus eut un sourire triste à la question de Catarina, même après plusieurs années sans s'être vu, elle pouvait toujours le lire aussi bien.

« Une fille. On s'est rencontré en Inde, on y a passé un moment avant de voyager ensemble. Je… »

« Tu es tombé amoureux en un claquement de doigt. »

« Oui. Mais ce n'était pas son cas. » ajouta Magnus.

« C'était quand ? »

« Que je suis tombé amoureux, ou que Camille m'a brisé le cœur ? »

« Oh, Magnus. » compatit Cat en posant une main sur celle de son ami.

« Six mois, j'ai pensé que je pourrais passer à autre chose, je me suis pas vraiment posé à un endroit précis pendant ces six derniers mois. Je me disais que bouger, changer d'endroit me ferait du bien, mais je ne le faisais plus avec la même envie, alors j'ai finalement pensé qu'il était temps de rentrer. »

« Quels sont tes plans, maintenant ? » demanda Catarina, pour changer de sujet et permettre à Magnus de penser à l'avenir plutôt qu'à ce qu'il avait vécu avec Camille.

« J'en ai pas encore vraiment. Je viens juste de trouver un appartement, il faut que je m'installe, et éventuellement que je trouve un ou une colocataire, ce n'est pas indispensable, mais j'ai une chambre supplémentaire, alors ça pourrait être sympa de ne pas vivre tout seul. »

« J'ai peut-être quelqu'un pour toi. »

« Comment ça. »

« Une collègue à l'hôpital, sa fille cherche un appart, sa pourrait peut-être l'intéresser. Je l'ai croisée quelque fois, elle est sympa. » expliqua Catarina.

* * *

 **Izzy  
** _Je vois qu'il y a eu un changement de plan pour la soirée… Jace ?_

 **Alec** _ **  
**_ _Jace 100%. J'imagine que Simon peux venir du coup_.

 **Izzy  
** _Cool ! Et promis je serais là pour toi_

 **Alec  
** _Merci Iz. A ce soir._

* * *

« Wow. Cet appart est vraiment sympa. » déclara Clary après avoir fait le tour.

« Ça t'intéresse alors ? » demanda Magnus en regardant la jeune femme rousse qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer la vue par la fenêtre.

« Absolument, en plus j'ai cru remarquer qu'il y avait déjà suffisamment de produits de maquillage et autres pour deux. »

« Si tu touches à mes affaires on aura un problème. » s'amusa Magnus.

« Très bien, mais il faudra que tu fasses un peu de place pour les miennes, alors. » répliqua Clary avec un sourire joueur.

« On devrait pouvoir trouver un arrangement. »

« Oh ! Il semblerait que ton meilleur ami de lycée fait une soirée pour son anniversaire ce soir. » interrompit Cat.

« Alec ? »

« Oui, lui qui ne sortait pas beaucoup au lycée, il semblerait que ça ait changé. »

« On ne s'est pas parlé depuis des années. » songea Magnus, en repensant à Alec.

« Hunter's Moon, 21h. »

« J'adore ce bar ! » annonça Clary, en se rapprochant de Cat, et regardant par-dessus son épaule. « C'est Alec ? Il est mignon. »

« Ça pourrait être amusant d'y aller, et de le surprendre. Tu viendrais avec moi ? » demanda Magnus en regardant son amie.

« Je bosse ce soir Magnus. » rappela Cat avec un sourire désolé.

« C'est vrai. »

« Je pourrais venir. Pas que je veuille m'imposer dans des retrouvailles amicales, mais si je m'installe ici, ce serait sympa d'apprendre à se connaître. » intervint Clary.

« C'est une bonne idée. » répliqua Magnus, déjà persuadé que lui et Clary s'entendrait bien.

* * *

« Hey, Alec ! » s'exclama Izzy en trouvant son frère et Jace à une table du Hunter's Moon.

« Joyeux anniversaire, mec. » dit Simon en s'approchant aussi.

« Merci Simon. »

« Alors, ils ont réussi à te faire organiser une soirée pour ton anniversaire. » ajouta-t-il.

« Je n'ai absolument rien fait, et puis de toute façon vu qu'il a posté l'annonce au dernier moment je suis certain que personne ne viendra. » déclara Alec sur un ton accusateur en regardant vers Jace.

« Oh, allez, je suis sûr que c'est faux. Il est à peine 21 heures, laisse le temps aux gens d'arriver. » contredit Jace.

« Hey Alec, ce n'est pas… » commença Isabelle en pointant l'entrée du bar, mais sans pouvoir finir sa phrase, parce que oui c'était lui, et Alec venait de le voir.

« Magnus ? »

Magnus se retourna en entendant son nom, et un immense sourire s'afficha sur son visage quand il vit Alec.

« Alexander ! »

Il s'approcha en même temps qu'Alec, et les deux anciens amis se prirent dans les bras. Quand ils se séparèrent Alec tira Magnus avec lui vers la table où ses amis et sa sœur les regardaient.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » questionna Alec.

« Je viens de rentrer à New York, et Cat a vu l'invitation pour ton anniversaire, je me suis dit que ce serait sympa de te voir. »

« Je t'avais dit que c'était une bonne idée. » signala Jace.

Magnus sourit en jetant un œil par-dessus l'épaule d'Alec pour voir celui qui avait parlé.

« Ce n'était pas ton idée, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pas vraiment non. » confirma Alec.

« Je pourrais rassurer Cat que tu n'es pas devenu un fêtard. » plaisanta Magnus.

Alec sourit, avant de se tourner vers ses amis.

« Ok, je vous présente Magnus, mon meilleur ami au lycée, et tu te souviens d'Izzy, ma sœur. »

Magnus hocha la tête, avec un sourire en direction de la jeune femme.

« Là c'est Jace, on s'est rencontré à l'université, et Simon le fiancé d'Izzy. »

« Fiancé ? »

« Depuis deux mois. »

« Eh bien, félicitations Isabelle. » se réjouit Magnus.

« Merci. »

« Voilà ton verre Magnus. » dit Clary en s'immisçant dans le cercle pour lui tendre un verre.

« Clary ? » s'exclama Simon ce qui fit tourner la tête de la jeune femme vers lui.

« Simon ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« C'est l'anniversaire d'Alec… Le grand frère d'Izzy, mais et toi ? D'où tu connais Magnus ? »

« On se connait depuis environ 2 heures, alors… »

« Attends, quoi ? » coupa Simon.

« Une collègue de ma mère m'a appelé me disant qu'un de ses amis cherchaient un ou une colocataire. »

« Attendez, stop, qui connait qui, comment et pourquoi ? » stoppa Jace, perdu au milieu de tout le monde, son regard fixé sur Clary.

« Clary et moi sommes amis depuis… Je ne me souviens même plus. Mais ce dont je suis certain c'est qu'on s'est marié à l'âge de huit ans. » dévoila Simon.

Clary ne put s'empêcher de rire au souvenir, avant de prendre la parole à son tour :

« Bien sûr je connais Izzy, après tout elle est fiancée à mon meilleur ami, et maintenant qu'il est en face de moi je pense avoir déjà aperçu Alec à une ou deux reprises. Et donc toi tu es… ? »

« Jace, ami d'Alec, est celui à cause ou je devrais plutôt dire grâce à qui tu es sorti ce soir. » répondit Jace avec un sourire.

« Installez-vous tous les deux. » invita Isabelle, et Clary et Magnus s'assirent autour de la table.

Magnus s'installa aux côtés d'Alec, ce dernier n'avait pu décrocher son regard de son ancien ami depuis qu'il était arrivé, tous ses souvenirs lui revenait en pleine figure. Et bien sûr Magnus était encore plus magnifique que ce qu'il avait gardé en mémoire. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que l'autre homme était là, assis à ses côtés, de nouveau à New York, et s'il cherchait une colocataire c'était surement parce qu'il avait l'intention de rester un moment. Il se demanda s'ils pourraient retrouver la complicité qu'ils avaient à l'époque du lycée, et si c'était le cas est-ce que son crush serait toujours présent ?

En s'asseyant Magnus eu du mal à réaliser qu'Alec était juste à côté de lui, il était de retour à New York depuis à peine quelques jours, et il n'avait pas imaginé une seconde revoir Alec. Cependant, il ne pouvait que se réjouir de la tournure des événements, après ces derniers mois il avait bien besoin de retrouver des personnes sur qu'il savait pouvoir compter. Même après toutes ces années sans s'être parlé, il était sûr que revoir Alec ne serait pas que le temps d'une soirée. Il se tourna vers son ami et pu le voir sourire alors qu'il le regardait. Wow, ce sourire lui faisait toujours autant d'effet apparemment.

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu sois là. » souffla Alec.

« Moi non plus pour être honnête, j'imaginais pas te revoir. Mais quand Cat à parler de la soirée, je ne pouvais pas ne pas venir. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, puisqu'apparemment tout ça n'était pas vraiment ton idée. »

« Non pas du tout, ça me fait plaisir de te voir. » le rassura Alec.

Quand les verres de tout le monde furent vides, Magnus se proposa d'aller recommander et il quitta la table quelques minutes, pendant lesquelles Izzy se rapprocha de son frère pour pouvoir lui parler sans que personne d'autre, même avec des oreilles indiscrètes, ne l'entende.

« Est-ce que revoir Magnus aurait ravivé le crush que tu avais au lycée ? »

« Quoi ? Non, enfin… je ne sais pas. »

« En tout cas, il est encore plus canon qu'à l'époque. Tu devrais aller le rejoindre et lui demander de sortir. »

« Izzy, il ne sait même pas que je suis gay. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu imaginais, j'ai fait mon coming-out pendant ma troisième année d'université. On avait déjà perdu contact, je n'allais pas l'appeler pour lui annoncer. »

« C'est vrai que ça aurait un peu bizarre. » concéda-t-elle.

Ils passèrent encore plusieurs heures à discuter, jusqu'à ce qu'Izzy propose de continuer la soirée dans un club pas très loin de là où ils se trouvaient.

« Sans moi. » répliqua Alec sans même y penser.

« Le contraire m'aurait étonné. Mais juste une fois, une soirée, pour ton anniversaire. » plaida Jace, qui avait approuver l'idée dès qu'Izzy avait ouvert la bouche.

« Techniquement ce n'est plus son anniversaire. » intervint Magnus. « Il est minuit passé. »

« Pas cool, Magnus, je suis sûr qu'avec toi de notre côté on aurait pu convaincre Alec. » se plaignit Isabelle, alors qu'Alec envoyait un regard reconnaissant à son ami.

« Désolé Isabelle, mais moi-même je serais plutôt tenté de rentrer, je n'ai pas encore vraiment récupérer du décalage horaire. »

« Bien. » se résigna Izzy. « Simon, Clary ? »

* * *

Alec et Magnus regardèrent les autres partirent en direction du club, avant de prendre leur propre chemin.

« Alors, ta soirée d'anniversaire n'a pas été trop éprouvante ? »

« Ce n'était pas du tout ce que j'avais imaginé mais non, pas dut tout, j'ai passé une bonne soirée. » avoua Alec.

Magnus le regarda pendant un moment en continuant de marcher à ses côtés, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

« Toujours célibataire ? » demanda-t-il après un moment.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

« Oh tu sais en général quand tu fête ton anniversaire, et que tu es en couple, la personne est avec toi à la soirée. »

« Ok, tu marques un point. Oui, je suis célibataire. Et toi ? »

« Moi aussi. Et disons que ma dernière relation ne s'est pas vraiment terminée de façon idéale, loin de là même. »

« Désolé. »

« Merci mais ça va, enfin ça va mieux en tous cas. C'est juste difficile de sortir, rencontrer une nouvelle personne, tout recommencer depuis le début. »

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire. »

« Ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas eu de copine ? » questionna Magnus après un moment de silence.

« Copain. »

« Quoi ? » s'étonna Magnus en s'arrêtant, obligeant Alec à faire de même.

« Je suppose que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de faire mon coming-out, pas à toi en tous cas. »

« Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, tu l'as compris après le lycée ou tu ne me l'a jamais dit ? »

« Je l'ai réalisé au lycée, mais je n'étais pas encore capable de le dire à qui que ce soit, j'étais… j'avais peur que d'une manière ou d'une autre ça arrive aux oreilles de mes parents, et quand je me souviens de mon coming-out, trois ans après la fin du lycée, ce n'était pas de l'inquiétude mal placé. »

« Si mal que ça ? »

« Je ne leur ai pas parlé depuis ce jour-là. »

« Je suis désolé, Alec. »

« A vrai dire, ça m'a libéré. De pouvoir dire la vérité, de ne plus cacher qui j'étais. Et ça a été plutôt efficace pour ne plus avoir le droit aux regards désapprobateur et déçu de mes parents. »

« J'imagine que de ne plus les voir permet au moins ça. »

« Et pour répondre à ta question, ça fait plusieurs mois que je ne suis sorti avec personne. C'est idiot mais j'ai l'impression que je devrais être dans une relation pas à la recherche de quelqu'un, je veux dire, ma petite sœur va se marier au printemps prochain. Bien sûr ce n'est pas une compétition de qui se mariera le premier mais étant l'aîné j'ai toujours pensé que je serais, au moins, dans une relation stable avant qu'elle ne se fiance. Et aujourd'hui je ne sais pas, tout reprendre depuis le début, rencontrer quelqu'un, apprendre à le connaître, ça me paraît presque insurmontable. »

« Tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais dit au lycée ? »

« A propos de quoi ? » s'étonna Alec, ne comprenant pas le changement total de direction que semblait prendre la conversation.

« Que si tu étais gay je pourrais être ton plan de secours, il semblerait que ce soit possible. »

« Tu es sérieux ? »

« Oui. Enfin tu sais pour s'obliger à avancer, s'aider mutuellement à trouver quelqu'un. Tu viens de fêter tes 29 ans, moi je les aurais dans deux mois. Si à la fin de l'année prochaine, quand on aura tous les deux trente ans on est toujours seuls… » Magnus s'arrêta en laissant sa phrase en suspens, mais Alec compris très bien ce qu'il voulait dire. « A moins que tu trouves ça vraiment bizarre, et fou. »

« Eh bien, en un sens oui, mais… tu sais quoi, d'accord. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Pourquoi pas, un an c'est long si on a réussi à trouver personne ni l'un ni l'autre dans ce laps de temps, faisons-le. »

* * *

 _à suivre..._


	2. Chapter 2

Nouveau chapitre! Ce n'est pas mon préféré, et j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire (du coup il suit de (très) près l'épisode 2 de Single by 30), mais il avait besoin d'être là pour la suite de l'histoire, qui est déjà en partie écrite donc elle devrait arriver plus rapidement que ce second chapitre.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

« Bonjour ! »

« Alexander, entre. »

« Café ? »

« S'il te plait, oui ! »

Alec rit à l'urgence dans la voix de Magnus et lui tendit son café, qu'il n'attendit pas pour commencer à boire.

« Hum… Tu te souviens toujours de mon café préféré. » dit Magnus avec un sourire attendri.

« Content de savoir que je ne me suis pas trompé. »

« Merci. Alors quelle est la première partie du plan ? »

« Après notre conversation, j'avais l'intention de le faire hier soir mais j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait le faire ensemble à la place. »

« Et à quoi tu pensais Alexander ? » demanda Magnus en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

Alec resta sans rien dire pendant une minute, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus entendu quelqu'un l'appelait par son nom complet jusqu'au retour de Magnus la veille. Avant cela, il n'y avait que ses parents, quand ils étaient en colère ou qu'ils avaient l'intention de lui faire des reproches, et Magnus, déjà au lycée, qu'ils l'appelaient Alexander. Ses parents ne lui parlant plus depuis plusieurs années, il n'avait plus l'habitude, mais comme toujours quand le nom sortait de la bouche de Magnus cela lui donnait des frissons. Alec se reprit quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas répondu à Magnus, et qu'il le fixait.

« Supprimer le numéro de téléphone de nos ex. » suggéra-t-il.

« Je suppose que ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. » accorda Magnus, en attrapant son téléphone.

Alec fit de même et supprima sans y penser le numéro en question. Magnus laissa son doigt un moment au-dessus de l'écran, souffla, puis finalement supprima le numéro de Camille.

« Ça va ? » demanda Alec, en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait Magnus.

« Ouais. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec elle ? » tenta Alec, mais il se reprit rapidement. « Enfin, tu n'es pas obligé de me dire quoi que ce soit, je suis désolé je n'aurais pas dû te demander ça. »

« Détends-toi Alec, c'est bon. Je suis tombé amoureux trop rapidement, et je n'ai rien vu de ce qui se passait. On est sorti ensemble pendant un peu plus d'un an, et j'ai finalement découvert qu'elle me trompait. Quand je lui ai demandé si ça faisait longtemps, elle m'a répondu quelque chose du genre « seulement deux mois après qu'on est commencé à sortir ensemble ». »

Alec resta figé, comment quelqu'un pouvait avoir la chance de sortir avec Magnus et le tromper, le faire souffrir de cette façon.

« Peu importe, c'est fini, c'est juste encore douloureux de penser à elle. Seconde partie du plan. » Finit Magnus pour changer de sujet, et Alec le laissa faire.

« Je suppose que ça consiste à rencontre de nouvelles personnes. »

« Tu as déjà essayé les applications de rencontres ? » demanda Magnus après une minute de réflexion.

« Non, j'ai toujours eu l'impression que c'était impersonnel, il suffit de taper le nom de quelqu'un sur google pour tout connaitre de sa vie maintenant, ou presque. Et puis comment tu es censé choisir quelqu'un avec toutes les possibilités, enfin s'il y a des gens intéressés par toi. »

« Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Et il est évident que des personnes seraient intéressées par toi, Alexander. » assura Magnus, avant de réfléchir et d'ajouter : « On pourrait échanger nos profils. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Je choisi pour toi et tu choisi pour moi. Comme ça on ne sait rien de la personne qu'on va rencontrer avant d'aller au rendez-vous, à part son nom. » expliqua Magnus, et après un moment de silence, sans réaction de la part d'Alec, il ajouta : « Tu penses que je suis fou, hein ? »

« Non, non pas du tout. » rassura Alec, en sortant de ses pensées. « A vrai dire c'est une bonne idée, ce sera comme un rendez-vous à l'aveugle. »

« C'est l'idée oui. » confirma Magnus en tendant son téléphone à Alec, qui le prit avant de lui passer le sien.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Alec avait retrouvé sa sœur chez elle pour déjeuner, la discussion avait principalement tournée autour de son mariage, de tout ce qu'elle avait besoin d'organiser, dans ce qu'il lui semblait être bien trop peu de temps.

« Oh oui, je voulais aussi que tu vienne avec moi et Clary. »

« Où ? » demanda Alec, inquiet de la suite.

« Aux essayages de ma robe. »

« Moi ? Après tout ce que tu as pu te dire, et que tu dis encore, d'ailleurs, sur mon style vestimentaire ? »

« Oui. J'aimerais vraiment que tu sois présent, que tu puisses me donner ton avis. »

« Bien sûr que je serais là, si c'est ce que tu veux. »

Isabelle remercia son frère en l'embrassant sur la joue, et attrapa son téléphone quand elle l'entendit sonner. Elle regarda l'écran avant de relever les yeux vers Alec confuse.

« Alec, depuis quand tu es inscrit sur une application de rencontre, et pourquoi c'est une fille qui te contact ? »

« Oh. En faites c'est pour Magnus. »

« J'ai loupé quelque chose ? »

Alec soupira et récupéra son téléphone avant d'expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé la veille et le matin même.

« Alors tu aides la personne pour qui tu as des sentiments à trouver quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais des sentiments pour Magnus. » contredit Alec.

« Sérieusement ? »

« D'accord j'avais des sentiments pour lui au lycée, et le fait de le revoir ne me laisse pas indifférent, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai encore des sentiments pour lui, et puis même si c'était le cas, je lui ai fait mon coming-out et il n'est clairement pas intéressé. Alors qu'est-ce que je devrais faire, me morfondre parce que l'homme pour lequel je pourrais peut-être avoir encore des sentiments ne me voit pas de cette façon, ou est-ce que je fais en sorte d'avancer et de trouver quelqu'un et pourquoi pas l'aider lui aussi à trouver la personne qui le rendra heureux et qui ne lui brisera pas le cœur comme son ex ? »

Isabelle resta silencieuse un instant en fixant son frère avant de soupirer et de détourner le regard quelques secondes.

« Excuse-moi Alec. Tu as raison. »

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de lui ? »

« Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais Magnus ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Alec t'as fait son coming-out, tu ne vas pas me dire que ça ne t'as rien fait ? »

« Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir Cat. »

« De ton crush à l'époque du lycée. »

« Comme tu l'as si bien dit c'était à l'époque du lycée, plus de dix ans ont passés, on a tous les deux évolués, changés, et s'il y avait eu la moindre chance qu'Alec s'intéresse à moi tu ne crois pas qu'il m'aurait dit qu'il était gay il y a dix ans, ou qu'il aurait dit quelque chose hier soir ? »

« Tu te souviens qu'on parle d'Alec là ? Je ne le connais pas aussi bien que toi, c'est évident, mais il me semble que parler de ses sentiments n'est pas sa plus grande force. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je fasse ? Que je lui dise, au fait Alec j'étais amoureux de toi au lycée, mais je n'ai jamais pensé que je pourrais avoir une chance avec toi, alors je n'ai rien dit, mais maintenant que je sais que tu es gay, tu voudrais sortir avec moi ? » réplica Magnus. « Cat, je ne sais même pas ce que je ressens vraiment pour lui aujourd'hui. Oui, le revoir me rappel beaucoup de choses, et il ne me laisse pas indifférent mais je ne suis pas certain que les sentiments que je semble toujours éprouver, son pour lui, ou pour mon meilleur ami à l'époque du lycée. »

« Donc au lieu d'essayer d'avoir une réponse à ces questions tu t'arranges pour lui trouver un copain ? »

« Il mérite d'avoir quelqu'un qui le rende heureux, et si je réalise que j'ai encore de réels sentiments pour lui mais qu'il a quelqu'un alors je serais heureux d'être juste son ami. »

« Tu es beaucoup trop altruiste, Magnus Bane. »

« Et c'est une mauvaise chose ? »

« Pour toi-même, ça peut l'être parfois. »

* * *

 _1 semaine plus tard._

« Près pour ton rendez-vous ? » demanda Magnus en laissant Alec entrer chez lui, non sans avoir détaillé l'autre homme de la tête au pied quand il était passé près de lui.

« Je suppose, et toi ? » demanda Alec, sortant Magnus de ses pensées.

« Tu as vu mes cheveux ? » s'indigna-t-il à la question.

Alec écarquilla les yeux à la réaction qu'il reçut et jeta un œil aux cheveux incriminés avant de sourire.

« Je ne vois pas où est le problème avec tes cheveux, mais je ne suis certainement pas la meilleure personne pour juger de ton style, ou celui de n'importe qui, capillaire. »

« Bonne remarque. » répliqua Magnus en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. « Installe-toi, je reviens. »

« Clary n'est pas là ? »

« Non, je crois qu'elle passe pas mal de temps avec ton ami. Jace ? »

« Oh. Oui, il m'en a parlé, il a l'air bien accroché. C'est bien la première fois que je le vois comme ça. »

« Après le rendez-vous, tu veux qu'on se retrouve au café ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. » répondit Alec, en levant les yeux vers Magnus quand il fit son retour dans le salon. Sa respiration se bloqua quelques secondes en le voyant, il déglutit avant de se tirer hors de ses pensées et de sourire à Magnus puis de détourner le regard un instant pour reprendre correctement ses esprits.

* * *

« Alec ? »

« Oh, salut, Scott, c'est ça ? »

« Oui, ravi de te rencontrer. Désolé pour le retard, une urgence au travail et j'ai dû repasser chez moi, je ne voulais pas arriver couvert de sang. »

« Couvert de sang ? » répéta Alec inquiet.

« Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je fais ? » demanda surpris Scott. « Je suis en dernière année d'internat aux urgences d'un hôpital du sud de Manhattan. »

« Oh. C'est rassurant. »

« Oui, j'imagines. Désolé je pensais que tu savais. Est-ce que ça voudrais dire que tu n'as pas fait de recherche avant de venir ? »

« Aucune. Ni sur google, ni sur les réseaux sociaux. »

« Intéressant. »

« Intéressant bizarre ou… »

« Intéressant, surpris. Dans le bon sens. » assura Scott. »

* * *

« Alors ce rendez-vous ? »

« Intéressant, je suppose ? »

« Ce n'est pas très prometteur, si tu sembles me poser la question. » s'amusa Catarina à l'autre bout du téléphone.

Magnus ferma les yeux un instant, il était arrivé quelques minutes plus tôt au café, après avoir envoyé un message à Alec pour lui faire savoir qu'il était là, il avait composé le numéro de son amie.

« Le choix d'Alec était plutôt bon, mais elle a commencé à parler enfants au bout de deux minutes. Je n'ai rien contre le fait d'avoir des enfants un jour, mais c'était peut-être un peu prématuré pour un premier rendez-vous, non ? »

« Certains te dirais que non, certainement, mais à part ça, le reste de la conversation, de la soirée ? »

« Je… Je ne sais pas, Cat. »

« Tu penses que c'est à cause d'elle, ou de toi ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Est-ce que c'est trop tôt après Camille, et tout ce qui s'est passé, ou peut-être qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre avec qui tu aurais préféré aller à un rendez-vous, comme… Alec ? »

Magnus ne répondit rien, pinçant ses lèvres et fermant les yeux quelques instants, quand il les rouvrit il vit Alec passer la porte du café.

« Alec vient d'arriver je dois te laisser. »

Catarina regarda son téléphone pendant quelques secondes après que Magnus ait raccroché, elle le connaissait trop bien, il pouvait se voiler la face autant qu'il le voulait, les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Alec toutes ses années en arrières étaient toujours là.

* * *

Après être rentré chez lui, Magnus se laissa tomber sur son canapé en soupirant. Il n'avait pas réussi à être vraiment honnête avec Alec, lui disant qu'il ne savait pas encore s'il allait revoir la jeune femme qu'il avait rencontré ce soir. Il n'avait pas réussi à lui dire, parce qu'Alec semblait ravi du rendez-vous qu'il avait eu, et il était certain qu'Alec allait revoir Scott.

Et merde, Cat avait raison, ce n'était pas de simple sentiments d'adolescent qu'il ressentait pour Alec, il était en train de retomber amoureux, trop vite, comme toujours. Et comme toujours aussi, il était _trop_ altruiste, il voulait juste voir Alec heureux même si c'était avec quelqu'un d'autre. Un homme. Ce qui voulait dire, en un sens, qu'il pourrait avoir sa chance. Mais non, Alec ne le verrait jamais de cette manière.

* * *

 _à suivre..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Izzy** _ **  
**_ _Tu seras là ce soir ?_

 **Alec  
** _Où ?_

 **Izzy  
** _Alec ! Le concert de Simon ! Au Hunters Moon !_

 **Alec  
** _Oh… j'avais oublié.._

 **Izzy  
** _Ça ne m'étonnes même pas. C'est à 21h._

 **Alec  
** _J'ai un rendez-vous ce soir Iz._

 **Izzy  
** _Avec Scott ?_

 **Alec  
** _Oui_

 **Izzy  
** _Invite-le._

Alec soupira, mais il savait que s'il n'allait pas au concert de Simon ce soir-là, il en entendrait parler pendant des mois. Il décida donc d'envoyer un message à Scott pour lui demander si un changement dans leur plan pour la soirée le dérangeait, et le jeune médecin accepta sans problème.

* * *

« Bien que ça me coute énormément de devoir dire ça, tu avais raison. » avoua Magnus en regardant le liquide tourner dans son verre.

« A propos de quoi ? » demanda Catarina.

« Tu le sais très bien. »

« Serait-ce à propos d'une certaine personne aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux noisettes ? » s'amusa la jeune femme, mais en voyant l'air triste de Magnus, l'envie de le taquiner passa très vite. « Je t'écoutes. »

« Y a pas grand-chose à dire. De toute façon je n'ai jamais eu ma chance avec lui et je ne l'aurais jamais. Alec me voit comme un ami, rien de plus. »

« Je ne serais pas aussi sûre de moi à ta place. Tu devrais lui parler… »

« Non. » coupa Magnus. « Surtout pas maintenant, il a l'air de vraiment apprécier Scott, s'il est heureux… »

« Alors tu es heureux pour lui. Arrête avec ça Magnus. Ce n'est pas aussi simple, tu ne peux pas être juste heureux parce que la personne pour qui tu as des sentiments est heureuse avec _quelqu'un d'autre._ Je ne dis pas que tu ne le seras jamais, mais tant que tu ne lui auras pas parlé, tu n'arriveras pas à passer à autre chose. »

« Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé lui dire, oh en faites Alexander, j'avais des sentiments pour toi au lycée et il semblerait que ce soit toujours le cas aujourd'hui. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on sorte ensemble maintenant que je t'ai fait rencontrer un homme que tu apprécies. La seule différence si je lui dis c'est que les choses vont devenir bizarre entre nous, ou pire, il ne voudra plus me voir. » répliqua Magnus.

« Tu crois vraiment ? » s'enquit Catarina.

« Magnus ? »

Magnus ferma les yeux en entendant cette voix avant de se retourner, plaquant un sourire sur son visage, qui lui fut bien utile quand il vit que la personne à qui appartenait la voix n'était pas seule.

« Alexander ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Simon est en concert ce soir, qui doit normalement commencer dans peu de temps, Izzy m'a menacé pour s'assurer que je vienne. » expliqua le jeune homme avant de laisser son regard dériver pour se poser sur Cat. « Catarina ? »

« Contente de te revoir Alec. »

« Moi aussi. » sourit Alec.

« Je suppose que tu es Scott. » intervint Magnus, en jetant un œil à la personne qui accompagnait Alec.

« En effet. »

« Oh oui, désolé. Scott, je te présente Magnus, l'un de mes plus anciens amis, on était ensemble au lycée, ainsi que Catarina. »

« Enchanté Magnus. Et on travaille dans le même hôpital avec Catarina, alors les présentations ne sont pas vraiment nécessaire. »

« Oh vraiment ? » s'étonna Alec en faisant voyager son regard entre les deux.

« Je confirme. » déclara Catarina avec un sourire.

« Alec ! »

Tout le monde se retourna vers la source de l'appel et ils trouvèrent Izzy sur la scène du bar faisant signe à son frère de la rejoindre. Il lui fit signe avant de se retourner vers Magnus et Catarina.

« Je crois que je ferais mieux d'y aller, on se voit plus tard, si vous restez. »

« Bien sûr. » répondit Magnus, avant de regarder Alec s'éloigner avec Scott et rejoindre sa sœur. Il se tourna finalement vers Catarina. « Tu le connais. »

« Oui. »

« Comment il est ? »

« Tu veux la vérité ou ce que tu aimerais entendre ? »

« La vérité. »

« Il est charmant, sociable, bienveillant… »

« L'homme parfait en somme. » interrompit Magnus.

« Bien sûr que non. Oui il a beaucoup de qualité, et c'est vrai que je me suis parfois demandé pourquoi il n'avait personne, mais je ne le connais pas en dehors de l'hôpital, il y a sans doute des choses qui font qu'il n'est pas l'homme parfait. Et puis tu le sais les horaires des médecins sont parfois chaotiques, tout le monde ne l'accepte pas. »

« Alec est du genre à l'accepter. » affirma le jeune homme, en jetant un œil par-dessus l'épaule de Cat, pour voir qu'Izzy avait un grand sourire sur le visage alors qu'elle parlait à Scott, pendant qu'Alec restait en retrait de la conversation, un léger sourire aux lèvres en regardant les deux autres.

« Et il semble déjà avoir l'approbation d'Isabelle. »

Catarina se retourna et regarda la scène avant de soupirer. Après l'histoire que Magnus lui avait racontée concernant Camille, elle ne voulait que le voir heureux, être avec quelqu'un qui saurait prendre soin de lui, et ne lui briserait pas le cœur. Malheureusement, sans même le savoir, Alec était en train de le faire, et elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour aider son ami.

« Je m'étais promis de ne pas refaire la même erreur, de ne pas rouvrir mon cœur aussi facilement, pas après Camille, pas après ces six derniers mois. Une semaine à New York et j'ai déjà littéralement échoué. »

* * *

Alec souriait en voyant Izzy et Scott faire connaissance, les deux avaient l'air d'accrocher facilement, et s'était toujours un soulagement pour lui, parce qu'il savait qu'il serait incapable d'être dans une relation avec quelqu'un s'il ne s'entendait pas avec sa sœur. En détournant le regard une minute de ce qui se passait devant lui, ses yeux tombèrent sur Magnus discutant avec Catarina. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant l'air triste qu'arborait son ami. Il baissa les yeux, réfléchissant à ce qui pouvait mettre Magnus dans cet état d'esprit, essayant de voir s'il avait loupé quelque chose dans l'une de leur conversation qui pourrait expliquer cela. Mais rien ne lui vint, et il n'avait qu'une envie laisser Izzy et Scott, pour aller rejoindre Catarina et Magnus, pouvoir réconforter Magnus et essayer de lui redonner le sourire.

« Alec ? Tu es toujours avec nous ? » demanda Izzy, le sortant de ses pensées.

« Oui. » sourit-il, sans vraiment de conviction, ce qu'il lui valut un regard curieux de Scott qu'il ignora.

« Simon est presque prêt, on devrait aller commander à boire et s'installer à une table. » continua la jeune femme.

« Où sont Clary et Jace ? »

« Clary est avec Simon et Jace a été retenu mais il ne devrait pas tarder. En parlant de Clary et Jace, les choses ont l'air d'évoluer entre eux. »

« Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. » confirma Alec.

« Tant mieux, parce que s'il blesse Clary, je ne donne pas cher de sa peau. »

« Je ne savais pas que tu la connaissais aussi bien que ça. »

« Simon et elle sont presque inséparable. »

« Et je ne l'avais jamais rencontré. » nota Alec.

« Si c'était n'importe qui d'autre qui me disait ça, je ne saurais pas quoi répondre, mais toi Alec, ça ne m'étonnes pas. »

« Je ne suis pas si asocial que ça. »

« Non, pas du tout. Et on sait tous que tu adores rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. » se moqua gentiment Isabelle, à quoi Alec leva les yeux au ciel.

* * *

« Hey Magnus ! Je ne savais pas que tu serais là ce soir. Salut Cat. » sourit Clary en s'approchant de la table où se trouvait les deux amis.

« Coïncidence. Je ne savais pas que Simon jouait ici ce soir. »

« Izzy et Alec sont là aussi, vous voulez vous joindre à nous ? » demanda la rousse.

« On a déjà croisé Alec, et… » commença Catarina avec l'intention de décliner.

« Et on est déjà installé à une table alors c'est plutôt vous qui devriez-vous joindre à nous. » coupa Magnus.

« Super, je reviens tout de suite. »

« Magnus ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Pourquoi tu as accepté, tu te rends compte que ça veut dire qu'Alec et Scott vont être à cette même table ? »

« Et je n'ai pas envie de ne plus voir Alexander, alors il va bien falloir que je m'habitue. »

Catarina soupira, découragée par l'attitude de son ami.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard ils furent rejoints par Clary et les autres, et Alec s'installa juste à côté de Magnus. Quand tout le monde fut pris dans une conversation à propos de Simon et de sa musique, Alec se pencha vers Magnus.

« Tout va bien ? Tu avais l'air triste tout à l'heure. »

Magnus se tourna vers Alec surpris. Il semblerait qu'Alec avait regardé dans sa direction plus tôt quand il se languissait de lui auprès de Catarina.

« Oui, ce n'est rien. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. »

« Vous parliez de Camille ? » Magnus ferma les yeux et secoua la tête, malgré tout entendre son nom était toujours douloureux, et Alec s'en rendit compte. « Désolé, je n'aurais pas dû… Je… »

« C'est bon Alec. Non, on ne parlait pas d'elle. Et je vais bien, j'apprécie ta préoccupation pour moi, mais elle n'est pas nécessaire. Tu devrais plutôt porter ton attention sur quelqu'un d'autre. » finit Magnus en faisant un léger signe vers Scott.

« D'accord. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, je suis là pour toi, peu importe ce que je suis en train de faire. »

Magnus allait répondre mais c'est le moment que choisi Simon pour prendre place dernière son piano, coupant court à la conversation.

* * *

En s'effondrant finalement sur son lit, Magnus soupira et ferma les yeux. Il ne pouvait empêcher son cerveau de lui faire revivre la soirée.  
L'arrivée d'Alec en compagnie de Scott, l'inquiétude dont il avait fait preuve à son égard. Et puis Scott. Scott dont la main avait reposé, la majorité de la soirée, dans le dos d'Alec. Scott et ses sourires dirigés vers Alec. Scott qui avait réussi à convaincre Alec de danser avec lui. Scott qui avait embrassé Alec, juste sous ses yeux, inconscient de son regard sur eux. Scott qui avait réussi à faire rire Alec.  
Il avait fait en sorte de garder un sourire sur le visage pendant toute la soirée, mais il savait qu'il y avait une personne qu'il n'avait pas réussi à duper autour de la table. Catarina avait passé la soirée, à le regarder en coin, observant chacune de ses réactions.  
Pourquoi il devait toujours faire ça ? Pourquoi il fallait toujours que son cœur se tourne vers la mauvaise personne ? Qu'il le fasse souffrir ? Pourquoi il avait fallu qu'il retombe pour les beaux yeux d'Alec ? Pour celui qui ne le verrait jamais autrement qu'un ami. Le plus ironique dans toute cette histoire, c'était qu'Alec était sans doute la personne la plus protectrice, la plus attentive aux autres qu'il connaissait. La personne qui faisait toujours en sorte que personne ne finisse blessé, et surtout pas que quelqu'un souffre à cause de lui. Et malgré qu'il n'y soit pour rien, il ne pourrait s'empêcher de s'excuser auprès de Magnus s'il savait.

* * *

Quand Alec entra chez lui, après avoir dit au revoir à Scott, il laissa tomber ses clés sur le meuble à côté de sa porte d'entrée, et se posa dans son canapé. La soirée avait été bonne, Simon avait reçu des compliments des personnes présentes dans le bar, et c'était mérité de son avis, en plus Scott avait eu l'air de bien s'intégrer au groupe au milieu duquel il s'était retrouvé. Il l'avait convaincu de danser avec lui, et Alec après s'être détendu avait apprécié le moment, mais malgré tout une seule personne avait vraiment occupé son esprit toute la soirée.  
Et bien qu'il ait été assis à côté de lui, il avait eu l'air complétement inaccessible. C'était la première fois qu'Alec ressentait ça avec Magnus. D'habitude l'autre homme était enjoué, prenait part à n'importe quelle conversation et prenait un malin plaisir à la taquiner, mais pas ce soir. Ce soir Magnus avait semblait éteint. Et ça avait serré le cœur d'Alec, ne pas savoir pourquoi, et surtout que Magnus n'ait pas l'air d'avoir envie de se confier à lui. Il avait eu envie pendant toute la soirée de prendre Magnus dans ses bras et le rassurer. Lui dire qu'il était là pour lui. Qu'il pouvait lui dire tout ce qui le tourmentait. Et qu'il n'avait, en vérité, envie de porter attention à personne d'autre qu'à lui. Qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre de plus important que lui dans sa vie. Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Magnus n'était qu'un ami. Et maintenant, il y avait Scott.

* * *

 _à suivre..._


	4. Chapter 4

« Quelque chose de prévu ce soir ? »

« Pourquoi ? Simon a un autre concert et tu vas de nouveau menacer pour être sûr que je vienne ? »

« Non. C'était juste une question, maintenant que tu sors avec quelqu'un, j'essaie de rester à jour. »

« Oui. Je dois retrouver Scott à l'hôpital, et on doit aller dîner avec des amis à lui. »

« Il a rencontré ta sœur, et tes amis, maintenant tu rencontres les siens, il semblerait que ce soit sérieux… » taquina Isabelle.

« Je suppose. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Izzy, avec un sourcil levé.

« Quoi ? »

« T'as vraiment l'air de l'apprécier et ça semble réciproque et pourtant tu ne sembles pas vraiment investit. C'est étrange comme combinaison. »

« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Iz. Je pense que je suis juste prudent. »

« De ce que j'ai pu voir l'autre soir, Scott est un gars bien. Vraiment. Tu devrais te détendre, ne pas te prendre la tête. »

* * *

« Magnus ! »

Magnus se figea en entendant la voix qui venait de l'appeler. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Quelles étaient les chances pour qu'elle vienne à New York ? Pour qu'elle se retrouve au même endroit que lui ? Il ferma les yeux, inspiration profondément puis rouvrir les yeux avant de se retourner et faire face à Camille.

* * *

Alec regardait le manège qui se déroulait dans le service des urgences, attendant que Scott le rejoigne quand il entendit son nom être appelé, en se retournant il découvrit Catarina s'approcher de lui.

« Hey, Cat. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, tout va bien ? »

« Oui. En faites, j'attends Scott. »

« Oh, bien sûr, j'aurais dû y penser. Ca à l'air de bien se passer avec lui. »

« Plutôt oui. Et Magnus ? »

« Comment ça Magnus ? »

« Je sais qu'il n'est pas ressortit depuis cette soirée, où on avait tous les deux notre premier rendez-vous, et il a tendance à faire dériver la conversation à chaque fois que j'essaie d'en parler. »

« Il t'a parlé de Camille ? » Alec hocha simplement la tête, laissant Catarina continuer. « Je crois que contrairement à ce qu'il croyait il n'est pas encore vraiment prêt à sortir avec quelqu'un. »

« Je comprends. » affirma Alec, bien qu'encore persuadé qu'il y avait une autre raison que ni Magnus ni Catarina ne voulait partager avec lui. C'est la jeune femme qui le sortit de ses pensées en reprenant la parole.

« Je crois que ton rendez-vous est là. »

Alec leva les yeux et vit Scott s'approcher d'eux.

« Bonne soirée, Cat. »

« Merci, toi aussi. » sourit-elle en regardant Alec s'éloigner, avant de détourner le regard qui tomba sur son ami.

« Magnus ? »

Alec se retourna vivement vers Catarina, en entendant l'inquiétude dans sa voix, puis tourna le regard dans la même direction qu'elle pour voir Magnus entrer dans le hall des urgences avec un bras en sang, les yeux rouges, comme s'il avait pleuré, et ses cheveux complètements décoiffés. Il se précipita vers lui, oubliant complétement son rendez-vous.

« Magnus ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? » demanda-t-il avant que Cat ait le temps de le faire.

« Je… Je ne suis pas sûr. » répondit-il, ce qui lui valut un froncement de sourcils de la part d'Alec.

« Tu as bu ? »

« Un verre. Peut-être deux. »

« Je crois que c'était un peu plus que ça Magnus. » intervint Catarina en examinant le bras de son ami, alors que Scott les rejoignait, il jeta un œil à la blessure et soupira.

« Il va avoir besoin de points de sutures. Je peux m'en occuper avant qu'on parte, ça ne prendra pas longtemps. »

Magnus leva les yeux vers le médecin, puis son regard dériva vers Alec. Génial. C'était bien sa chance après les dernières heures, de tomber sur _Scott_ en compagnie d'Alec qui plus est, il ferma les yeux un instant, et sentit presque instantanément une main se poser sur son bras non blessé, puis la voix inquiète d'Alec.

« Magnus ? Ça va ? »

« Oui. Je suis sûr qu'un autre médecin pourra s'occuper de mon bras. Vous aviez l'air d'être sur le point de partir. »

« Je n'en doute pas, mais j'ai peur qu'Alec soit distrait pendant toute la soirée s'il n'est pas sûr que tout va bien. Suis-moi. » finit-il en faisant signe à Magnus.

« Merci. » dit Alec avec un léger sourire en direction de Scott.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? » demanda Scott alors qu'il sortait de quoi nettoyer la blessure et faire les points de sutures.

Magnus ferma les yeux et posa le coude de son bras valide sur la table devant lui, avant de laisser sa tête venir se reposer dans sa main.

« Mon ex. Elle est à New York. Et il a fallu que je tombe sur elle. » fini par informer Magnus.

« Et ça c'est mal passé. »

Magnus ne répondit pas, les yeux dans le vague, et Scott n'insista pas. Plusieurs minutes passèrent en silence pendant lesquels le médecin se concentra sur sa tâche, avant que finalement Magnus reprenne la parole.

« Je pensais que rentrer à New York m'aiderais à tourner la page de mon histoire avec elle, et ça a été le cas. Mais quand Catarina m'a dit qu'Alexander fêtait son anniversaire il a fallu que je décide d'y aller. Et au début tout allait bien, après tout je retrouvais mon meilleur ami de lycée, et puis tout s'est enchaîné pour que je me retrouve dans cette situation. Encore. »

« Comment ça ? » questionna Scott, un peu perdu par ce que racontait Magnus, et quelle place Alec prenait dans tout ça. Il tiqua aussi à l'utilisation du prénom entier du jeune homme, après avoir rencontré Magnus, il l'avait lui-même appelé _Alexander_ , une fois, et Alec lui avait dit qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment qu'on utilise son prénom. Il semblerait que ce soit un privilège accordé uniquement à Magnus.

« Il a fallu que je rappel à Alexander que j'avais plaisanté sur le fait d'être son plan de secours à l'époque du lycée, et pour se pousser mutuellement à ressortir on a fait le deal de sortir ensemble si dans un an, quand on aurait tous les deux trente ans, on était toujours seul. »

Scott suspendit son geste, et releva les yeux vers le visage de Magnus, mais ne dit pas un mot.

« Et puis on s'est inscrits ensemble sur cette application, avant d'échanger nos comptes, et d'organiser chacun un rendez-vous pour l'autre... »

« Tu veux dire que c'est toi qui as organisé notre premier rendez-vous ? » demanda Scott surpris. Au moins ça expliquait pourquoi Alec n'avait pas la moindre idée de qu'il était, ou de ce qu'il faisait dans la vie puisqu'il n'avait pas choisi d'avoir un rendez-vous avec lui.

« Et bien sûr, après ce rendez-vous, alors qu'Alec pensait déjà à te revoir, je me suis rendu compte que les sentiments que j'avais pour lui au lycée, refaisaient surface. Tomber amoureux trop rapidement de personnes qui ne retourneront jamais mes sentiments c'est l'histoire de ma vie sentimentale qui recommence encore et encore. » fini Magnus, les yeux brillants de larmes, avant de passer une main sur son visage défait.

Scott se demanda si Magnus était complètement conscient de ce qu'il disait et surtout à qui, il le disait. Il finit les quelques points de sutures restants en ressassant ce que Magnus venait de lui dire. Alec parlait souvent de Magnus, et Scott n'y avait jamais vu d'inconvénient, il était ami depuis longtemps, ça n'avait pas eu l'air de sortir de l'ordinaire. Mais maintenant avec les informations que Magnus lui avait données, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'Alec ressentait vraiment pour son ami. Etait-ce vraiment qu'une amitié, ou Alec pourrait-il avoir des sentiments plus profonds pour Magnus ? Il avait bien remarqué qu'être ouvert sur ce qu'il ressentait n'était pas le point le plus fort d'Alec, et il n'aurait certainement pas voulu prendre le risque d'avouer ses sentiments et de perdre un ami. Scott repensa aux anecdotes qu'il avait entendu, à la soirée passée au Hunters Moon, pendant laquelle Alec avait été un peu absent, il était perdu, incertain sur ce qu'il devait faire par rapport à sa relation avec Alec, et en même temps quelques peu blessé de savoir qu'Alec n'avait pas choisi d'avoir un rendez-vous avec lui.

* * *

« Comment il va ? » demanda Alec, dès que Scott fit son apparition.

« Bien. » répondit le médecin plus sèchement qu'il l'aurait voulu.

« Un problème ? »

« Aucun. Enfin, tu avais l'intention de me le dire un jour que ce n'était pas toi qui m'avais donné rendez-vous la première fois ? Ou que tu avais déjà prévu de sortir avec quelqu'un quand tu aurais trente ans ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Je ne suis pas certain que Magnus se rappellera m'avoir parlé de tout ça, mais je suppose que c'est vrai non ? »

Alec resta silencieux, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

« Tu devrais le ramener chez lui. »

« Et… enfin, tes amis… »

« Ils m'attendent et je vais aller les rejoindre. Et de ton côté tu devrais de t'occuper de ton _ami._ »

« Scott… »

« Non. J'ai besoin d'intégrer tout ce que je viens d'apprendre. Il vaut mieux que je t'appel demain. »

« D'accord. » concéda finalement Alec.

* * *

« Je suis désolé d'avoir perturbé ta soirée. » annonça Magnus en se laissant tomber sur son canapé une fois qu'ils arrivèrent chez lui.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Magnus ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça. » demanda Alec en venant s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Camille. »

« Quoi ? Elle t'a appelé ? »

« Pire. Elle est à New York. Je l'ai croisé. Elle va se marier. »

« La femme qui n'est même pas capable de rester fidèle, va se marier ? »

« Oui. Et je ne dis pas que je voudrais être à la place de son fiancé, loin de là. Mais ça ne fait pas moins mal. »

Alec hésita une seconde sur la chose à faire, et finalement passa son bras autour des épaules de Magnus avant de l'attirer à lui. Magnus posa sa tête sur l'épaule à sa portée, ferma les yeux et prit plusieurs profondes respirations.

« Je pensais en avoir fini avec elle, et avoir réussi à passer à autre chose. » soupira Magnus, il laissa passer quelques minutes de silence, pendant lesquelles Alec ne dis non plus, se contentant de lui caresser le dos dans un geste d'apaisement. « Merci d'être là Alexander. »

« Toujours Magnus. » répondit-il simplement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Magnus était endormi sur son épaule, épuisé émotionnellement par tout ce qu'il s'était passé.  
Alec le regarda dormir, ne bougeant pas pour ne pas le perturber et le réveiller. Il repensa aux révélations que Magnus avait faites à Scott, et à ce que Scott ne lui avait peut-être pas dit. Et il se demanda si sa relation avec le médecin avait vraiment un avenir, surtout après s'être avoué à lui-même avoir encore des sentiments pour Magnus. Ca ne semblait pas juste envers Scott. Peut-être s'ils s'étaient rencontrés avant que Magnus revienne dans sa vie, il y aurait pu y avoir réellement quelque chose entre eux, mais ce n'était pas juste d'essayer d'oublier ses sentiments pour Magnus en se servant de lui. Il jeta un dernier regard vers Magnus avant de fermer les yeux. Et il s'endormit à son tour.

* * *

Magnus fut réveillé par une sonnerie de téléphone, qui ne lui appartenait définitivement pas, et puis il avait une douleur dans le cou qui le fit grimacer. Il sentit du mouvement à côté de lui et ouvrit les yeux, pour découvrir Alec. Il se rappelait maintenant s'être endormi sur lui la veille mais il n'avait pas imaginé qu'il se réveillerait et que l'autre homme serait toujours là.

« Désolé. » murmura Alec en croisant son regard avant de s'extirper du canapé et d'attraper son téléphone. Magnus le regarda sortir sur le balcon pour répondre. Il referma les yeux quelques secondes, avant de les écarquillés d'un coup. Tout ce qu'il avait dit à Scott la veille lui revint. Merde. Il avait avoué au petit ami de son meilleur ami qu'il avait des sentiments pour le dit meilleur ami. Pas bon. Certainement pas bon du tout. Après le passage de Camille, il n'avait pas besoin que quelqu'un dévoile à Alec ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne pouvait pas perdre Alexander. Pas maintenant. Jamais.

« Hey. Tu veux du café ? » Magnus fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix de celui qui les occupées.

« Oui. Bien sûr. Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il une boule dans la gorge.

« Scott vient de rompre. »

« Oh. Je suis désolé. C'est de ma faute, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui et non. Après ce que tu lui as dit, je peux comprendre qu'il ne me fasse pas vraiment confiance, et qu'il soit contrarié. Et en même temps si ça n'avait pas été maintenant et grâce à tes révélations, ça aurait sans doute était plus tard. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? » interrogea Magnus en se levant du canapé pour rejoindre Alec dans la cuisine.

« Je n'arrivais pas vraiment à m'investir dans notre relation, alors qu'elle en était qu'au début. J'aurais dû être, je ne sais pas, plus excité. »

« Je ne me rappelle plus très bien de la soirée d'hier, tu sais ce que je lui ai raconté exactement ? » demanda Magnus, même si le comportement d'Alec ne laisser pas penser que Scott lui ait dit.

« Tu lui as parlé de notre deal pour nos trente ans, et que c'est toi qui avait organisé notre premier rendez-vous. Si tu lui as dit autre chose, il n'en a pas parlé. »

Magnus hocha la tête, soulagé et attrapa le café qu'Alec lui tendait.

* * *

 _à suivre..._

 _Le prochain chapitre mettra peut-être un peu de temps à arriver parce que je déménage dans une nouvelle ville et commence un nouveau boulot donc il va falloir que je me familiarise avec tout ça et puis je n'aurais pas forcément une bonne connexion internet pendant un temps, mais je ne vous oublie pas ;) à bientôt!_


	5. Chapter 5

Finalement me revoilà avec ce cinquième chapitre! Désolé pour l'attente, mais j'ai passé deux semaines à essayer de finir un chapitre qui devait normalement venir avant celui-ci sans jamais réussir à écrire une fin qui me convenait, donc on avance un peu plus rapidement que prévu. Cela dit ce que j'ai écrit n'est pas perdu, puisque j'ai décidé de l'introduire dans le chapitre suivant, en faisant quelques saut dans le passé du point de vue de Magnus.

* * *

Magnus récupéra son sac qu'Alec lui tendait et le suivit, il jeta un œil devant, voyant que Clary et Jace, avec qu'ils étaient venu, avaient pris de l'avance puis se tourna vers Alec en continuant de marcher vers l'hôtel.

« Quelle est la plus belle chanson d'amour pour toi ? »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? » demanda Alec, surpris par la question.

« Comme ça. Disons que c'est le fait d'arriver au mariage de ta sœur qui me fait penser à ça. »

« Oh. Je ne sais pas. _I get to love you_ de Ruelle, peut-être. Izzy me l'a fait écouter il y a quelques mois, quand elle cherchait des chansons pour son mariage. »

« Jamais entendu. »

« Vraiment ?

Magnus allait répondre quand il fut coupé par l'arrivée de la future mariée.

« Alec ! »

« Hey Iz'. Tout va bien ? »

« Oui, enfin, tu as vu Simon ? »

« On vient d'arriver Izzy. » répondit Alec en soulevant légèrement son sac qu'il tenait à la main pour souligner son point. « Alors non, mais si je le vois, je lui dirais… »

« Non ! Je ne suis pas censé le voir avant. »

« Pourquoi tu le cherches dans ce cas ? » demanda Alec en fronçant les sourcils confus.

« Je voulais être sûr qu'il était bien arrivé, qu'il serait à l'heure, ou même là, tout court d'ailleurs. »

« Tu crois vraiment qu'il raterait son mariage ? Même s'il le voulait, il n'oserait jamais. »

Magnus ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la remarque.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, Alec ? »

« Quoi ? Moi ? Rien ! » s'exclama le jeune homme, mais le sourire en coin de Magnus et la position mains sur les hanches d'Isabelle sans qu'elle ne dévie son regard de lui, lui indiquait clairement que ni l'un ni l'autre ne le croyait.

Izzy finit par secouer la tête avec un sourire aux lèvres, avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de son frère.

* * *

Alec entra dans sa chambre et posa son sac sur le lit avant de s'y asseoir puis de se laisser tomber en arrière. Il soupira en fermant les yeux. Il était heureux pour Izzy, et pour Simon aussi. Mais il aurait définitivement aimé avoir quelqu'un avec lui aujourd'hui. Et ça n'arrangeait pas les choses que celui avec lequel il voudrait être était là lui aussi, dans la chambre juste à côté de la sienne. Après sa rupture avec Scott, Alec n'avait pas essayé de ressortir avec quelqu'un et cela voulait dire qu'il passait la majorité de son temps libre avec Magnus. Sans soute la meilleure chose à faire quand vous avez des sentiments pour votre meilleur ami, tout en sachant qu'ils ne seront jamais retournés, et qu'un jour il trouverait quelqu'un. Il serait le témoin de tout ça. Alec rouvrit les yeux brusquement à cette pensée, il serait le témoin de tout ce qui se passerait dans la vie de Magnus, et peut-être aussi le témoin de Magnus le jour où son ami se marierait. Alec referma les yeux et se passa les mains sur le visage. Il était foutu dans cette histoire avec l'autre homme.

* * *

Magnus laissa tomber son sac au sol en entrant dans sa chambre, il était content d'être présent pour le mariage d'Isabelle et Simon, mais il sentait que les choses seraient finalement plus difficiles qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'il avait dit à Alec quelques mois plus tôt le soir de l'anniversaire de l'autre homme, quand il s'était retrouvé seuls. Les mois passés et depuis sa rupture avec Scott, Alec n'avait pas fait de nouvelle tentative pour sortir avec quelqu'un. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment reparlé de toute cette histoire, et Magnus n'avait jamais supprimé l'application de rencontre de son téléphone, du coup il voyait régulièrement des messages destiné à Alec, et cela lui rappelait à chaque fois, qu'il ne faudrait pas grand-chose à son ami pour trouver quelqu'un et il redoutait ce jour, où une nouvelle fois il le verrait entamer une relation, qui pourrait devenir sérieuse. Il attrapa son portable et envoya un message à Catarina :

 _« Rappel-moi pourquoi j'ai accepté de venir ici ? »_

Il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse immédiate, et maintenant qu'il avait le téléphone entre les mains, il se rappela le titre de la chanson qu'Alec lui avait donné plus tôt et décida de chercher sur internet la chanson en question. Après l'avoir écoutée à plusieurs reprises, il connaissait déjà presque le refrain par cœur. Il fut interrompu dans son écoute par un nouveau message.

 **Catarina  
** _Parce qu'Isabelle t'as invitée, et que tu étais excité à l'idée de pourvoir y aller, et que tu serais prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour passer du temps avec Alec, même si ça te tues en même temps._

Magnus grogna sachant parfaitement que son amie avait raison, mais pas question de lui dire, ni de l'admettre d'ailleurs.

Quand l'heure du mariage approcha, Magnus décida de se préparer avant d'aller faire un tour, et voir s'il pouvait trouver Alexander, ou une autre personne qu'il connaissait, pas certain que son ami soit disponible jusqu'à la cérémonie.

* * *

Alec finissait de se préparer quand on frappa, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir avant de se diriger vers la porte de sa chambre et l'ouvrir pour y découvrir Clary.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, Simon est prêt, tu as vu Izzy ? »

« Non, pas encore, mais je dois aller la rejoindre. »

« Très bien. Dans ce cas on se voit à la cérémonie. » sourit Clary

* * *

« Isabelle ? Tout va bien ? » demanda Magnus en trouvant la jeune femme seule et faisant les 100 pas.

« Magnus. Oui, ça va. En faites, non, je ne sais pas, et si je faisais une erreur ? »

« En épousant Simon ? »

« Oui. Je ne comprends pas tout à l'heure je m'inquiétais de la présence de Simon et maintenant…» souffla Izzy semblant complètement perdu.

« Hey, calme-toi, tout va bien. Hier, ce matin encore tu n'avais pas le moindre doute. » indiqua le jeune homme.

« Non. Mais comment je suis censé savoir si c'est bien lui ? »

« Isabelle, je ne connais pas Simon aussi bien que toi, mais peu importe, je crois simplement que celui que tu devrais épouser est celui qui est toujours là quand tu as besoin de lui, qui répond à tes appels quoi qu'il soit est en train de faire, qui te pousse à aller de l'avant, qui te supporte, qui fait ressortir la meilleure version de toi-même, celui sans qui tu ne peux pas imaginer être. »

Izzy sourit avec les larmes aux yeux.

« Dis-moi que Simon est cet homme-là pour toi, et que tu ne vas pas annuler ton mariage à cause de moi. »

Cette fois la jeune femme rit, avant d'embrasser Magnus sur la joue.

« Merci. »

« J'espère que si je trouve cette personne aussi un jour et que je panique à mon mariage tu seras là. »

« Je crois que tu l'as déjà trouvé Magnus, tu dois juste faire un pas dans sa direction. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Magnus confus.

« Et bien sûr que je serais là, je ne raterais pour rien au monde le mariage de mon frère. » ajouta-t-elle avant de s'éloigner, laissant Magnus intégrer les implications de ses dernières paroles.

* * *

Quand Isabelle remonta l'allée au bras de son frère, elle était éblouissante, mais le regard de Magnus se fixa sur Alexander, le jeune homme était magnifique dans son costume. Le regard qu'il posait sur Izzy et le sourire qui éclairait son visage était plein d'amour et de fierté, et cela le rendait encore plus fantastique, mais c'était peut-être parce que le regard de Magnus était biaisé quand il s'agissait de l'autre homme. Il le regarda accompagné Isabelle jusqu'à ce que Simon tende la main pour aider sa fiancée à monter les quelques marches, et Alec laissa aller sa sœur après l'avoir embrassé sur la joue, offrant un sourire à Simon qui lui rendit.

* * *

Pendant le reste de la journée, Magnus ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler les paroles d'Izzy juste avant son mariage. IL était si évident que ça qu'ils avaient des sentiments pour Alec, pour que sa sœur s'en aperçoive ? Mais dans ce cas, cela pouvait vouloir dire qu'Alec lui-même avait remarqué, voir même que Scott lui avait dit ce que Magnus avait avoué pendant sa visite à l'hôpital, même si Alec n'y avait pas fait allusion. Toutes ses pensées se mélangeaient et il décida de s'éloigner un peu de la réception avant de sortir son téléphone.

 _«_ _Magnus ? Tout va bien ? »_

« Hey Cat. »

 _« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »_ demanda la jeune femme inquiète.

« Izzy est au courant. »

 _« Au courant de quoi ? »_

« Mes sentiments, pour son frère. »

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? »_

« Si Isabelle le sait, Alec doit le savoir aussi, il a dû le remarquer. » commença Magnus, ignorant complètement la question de Catarina. « Et s'il le sait, ça veut dire clairement qu'il n'est pas intéressé. Et oui, je suppose que ça devrait me permettre de passer à autre chose, de savoir sans aucune hésitation que je n'ai pas la moindre chance avec lui, mais… »

 _« STOP ! »_ s'exclama Catarina à l'autre bout du téléphone. _« Souviens-toi que tu parles d'Alec. Il ne serait même pas capable de réaliser que quelqu'un flirte avec lui, même si cette personne utilisait les phrases les plus clichées et utilisée dans l'histoire du flirte. »_

Magnus ne put s'empêcher de rire à ça, son amie n'avait pas tort.

 _« Ecoute, je sais que tu as peur de perdre son amitié, que tu ne veux pas le voir disparaître de ta vie, mais je crois sincèrement qu'il faut que tu passes à autre chose, et la seule façon dont tu y arrivera c'est s'il te dit clairement qu'il n'est pas intéressé. Ce qui veut dire qu'il faut que tu lui parle. Et qui sait ce qui pourrait se passer… »_

« Je… » au fond Magnus savait qu'elle avait raison, comme toujours d'ailleurs, mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, oui la façon la plus simple serait de dire sans détour ce qu'il ressentait mais il ne s'en sentait pas capable, pas face à Alec. « Merci Cat. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire, ou même si je vais faire quelque chose mais merci. » dit-il après avoir fermé les yeux une seconde pour essayer de se calmer.

 _« Je t'en prie. »_

* * *

En revenant à la réception, Magnus chercha Alec du regard et le trouva en train de danser avec sa sœur, il les observa pendant un moment, et une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

Quand la chanson se termina Alec s'écarta de sa sœur et l'embrassa sur la joue lui murmurant au passage qu'il était fier d'elle avant de sourire à Simon qui les avait rejoints puis il laissa les jeunes mariés seuls. Il ne fit que quelques pas avant de sentir une main attraper la sienne en douceur et en se retournant il se retrouva face à Magnus.

« Danse avec moi ? » Alec sourit et acquiesça de la tête.

Ce n'est que quand il entendit les premières paroles de la chanson qu'il réalisa :

« C'est toi qui l'as demandé ? »

« Peut être. »

« Je croyais que tu ne la connaissait pas. »

« J'étais curieux. »

Alec sourit et resserra sans s'en rendre compte sa prise autour du corps de Magnus qui se laissa aller contre lui avec plaisir. Alec ferma les yeux quand il entendit la voix de Magnus se joindre à la chanson juste à côté de son oreille.

 _I get to love you, it's the best thing that I'll ever do  
I get to love you, it's a promise I'm making to you.  
Whatever may come your heart I will choose.  
Forever I'm yours, forever I do.  
I get to love you_

Alec s'éloigna légèrement de Magnus pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux, avant que ses yeux se fixent sur ses lèvres alors qu'il continuait de chanter. Son regard remonta jusqu'à ce qu'il accroche de nouveau celui de l'autre homme et il ne résista pas plus longtemps, il pencha la tête en avant et vint poser ses lèvres sur celles de Magnus qui ferma les yeux au contact, et répondit sans hésitation au baiser.

Quand Simon se détacha d'elle et lui dit de se retourner Isabelle resta perplexe un instant avant de suivre les instructions de son mari. Un sourire éclaira son visage en voyant son frère et Magnus s'embrassant, semblant complètement dans leur bulle, couper de ce qui se passait autour d'eux.

* * *

 _à suivre... (l'attente devrait être moins longue cette fois!_


	6. Chapter 6

Nouveau chapitre! Merci pour vos reviews, et bonne lecture!

* * *

Quand Magnus se réveilla, il resta une seconde hébété en sentant un poids reposer sur son épaule. Il ouvrit les yeux puis les baissa pour voir une tignasse noire qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il referma les yeux, et toute la soirée et la nuit partagée avec Alec lui revint. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, avant de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure. Il abaissa de nouveau le regard vers l'homme qui partageait son lit, et un sourire en coin fit son apparition sur son visage en entendant les légers ronflements qui provenait d'Alec. Son esprit encore embrumé de sommeil lui laissa quelques minutes pour profiter pleinement du moment, mais quand il fut réellement réveillé, son cerveau se mit à penser à une centaine de chose à la fois. Et la première chose qui s'attarda fut les mots qu'Alec lui avait dits le soir où ils s'étaient retrouvés quelques mois plus tôt en parlant du mariage d'Isabelle.

 _« C'est idiot mais j'ai l'impression que je devrais être dans une relation pas à la recherche de quelqu'un, je veux dire, ma petite sœur va se marier au printemps prochain. Bien sûr ce n'est pas une compétition de qui se mariera le premier mais étant l'aîné j'ai toujours pensé que je serais, au moins, dans une relation stable avant qu'elle ne se fiance. »_

Est-ce que tout ce qui s'était passé la veille n'était qu'un effet du mariage d'Isabelle ? Se sentant seul en voyant sa petite sœur se marier, Alec avait-il voulu partager sa nuit avec quelqu'un et Magnus avait été là ?

Il n'osait pas bouger, ne voulant pas réveiller Alexander, voulant profiter un maximum de ce moment qui allait sans doute se terminer avec un cœur brisé pour Magnus. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se remémora les événements des mois précédents.

* * *

 _« 10 dollars sur Alec. » annonça Isabelle en voyant son frère entamer la partie et récupérant le verre que Simon lui tendait._

 _« 20 sur Magnus. » sourit Catarina en jetant un œil vers les deux hommes._

 _Magnus eu un sourire en coin en les entendant._

 _« Prépare-toi à perdre 20 dollars Isabelle, et le perdant devrait payer la prochaine tournée. » intervint Magnus, la dernière partie dirigée vers Alec._

 _« Ne crois pas que je vais te laisser gagner parce que c'est ton anniversaire. » répondit Alec._

 _« Je n'y comptais pas Lightwood. »_

 _« Dans ce cas, à toi de jouer, Bane. »_

 _Magnus se pencha sur la table de billard, releva les yeux vers Alec avec un sourire en coin avant de jouer son premier coup._

 _Le lendemain matin Magnus s'était réveillé avec un mal de crâne, il avait ouvert un œil pour voir qu'il était 11 heures. Pas trop mal après la soirée qu'il avait passé. Les parties de billards s'étaient enchaînés, les joueurs changeant entre deux, et chaque fin de partie avait été l'occasion de recommander une tournée pour tout le monde. Il avait passé l'une des meilleures soirées depuis longtemps, essayant d'oublier pendant quelques heures les sentiments qu'il avait pour Alexander, et profitant simplement de sa présence à ses côtés ainsi que celle de Catarina et du groupe d'amis d'Alec qui était devenu aussi le sien au cours des semaines précédentes. Isabelle lui avait envoyé les photos qu'elle avait prises au cours de la soirée et il en avait trouvé une de lui et Alec chacun un verre à la main riant en regardant la partie désastreuse de billard qui se jouait entre Clary et Simon, un peu plus loin. Il avait simplement sourit et sauvegardé la photo avant de se lever._

* * *

 _Magnus venait tout juste de se servir un café quand son téléphone sonna lui indiquant un nouveau message. Il l'attrapa avant de s'asseoir et de prendre une première gorgée de son café son téléphone sonnant à plusieurs reprises pendant ce laps de temps avant qu'il ne finisse par jeter un œil à l'écran._

 _ **Alexander**_

 _T'es réveillé ?_

 _J'ai besoin de toi !_

 _L'année dernière était une catastrophe_

 _Je suis nul pour ça_

 _Magnus rit légèrement en voyant les messages, il ne savait pas ce dont parlait l'autre homme mais il n'allait pas tarder à le savoir._

 _ **Magnus**_

 _Si tu me disais de quoi tu parles je pourrais peut-être t'aider…_

 _ **Alexander**_

 _Cadeau de Noël. Pour Izzy._

 _ **Magnus**_

 _Est-ce que j'ai envie de savoir ce que tu lui as offert l'année dernière ?_

 _ **Alexander**_

 _Non_

 _ **Magnus**_

… _Tu as raison c'est sans doute mieux._

 _ **Alexander**_

…

 _ **Magnus**_

 _Qu'est-ce que tu dirais qu'on se retrouve pour déjeuner, on pourra en parler et éventuellement faire quelques magasins après ?_

 _ **Alexander**_

 _Tu me sauves la vie !_

 _Quand il était arrivé au restaurant où ils avaient prévu de se retrouver Magnus avait découvert un Alec nerveux, si sa jambe qui n'arrêtait pas de sautiller était un indicateur fiable._

 _« C'est un déjeuner en ma compagnie qui te rends nerveux ou cette histoire de cadeau ? » avait déclaré Magnus, faisant légèrement sursauter Alec qui ne l'avait pas vu arriver._

 _« Magnus ! »_

 _« Bonjour à toi aussi, Alexander. » avait souri Magnus en s'installant en face de son ami. « Alors si j'ai bien compris on est dans une situation de vie ou de mort, c'est bien ça ? s'était gentiment moqué Magnus._

 _« Tu peux rire, mais si je me loupes cette année encore, je mets tout le blâme sur toi, cette fois. »_

 _« Dans ce cas, je ferais de mon mieux, Alexander. Une idée ou pas du tout ? »_

 _« Je pensais à un bijou, mais je ne sais pas, elle en a déjà et je ne crois pas que je serais capable de choisir quelque chose qui lui plairait. » avait admis Alec défaitiste._

 _« Et bien c'est pour ça que je suis là. »_

 _A la fin de leur déjeuner, Magnus avait proposé à Alec d'aller faire quelques boutiques pour voir ce qu'ils pourraient trouver. Ils avaient fait trois bijouteries en l'espace d'une heure, perdant à chaque fois un peu plus d'optimisme chez Alec. Quand ils étaient entrés dans la suivante le regard de Magnus s'était tout de suite posé sur une manchette dans une vitrine le long d'un mur. Il n'avait rien dit, voulant laisser Alec faire un tour, et voir ce qu'il choisirait de lui-même. Et il le vit s'arrêter devant le bracelet qu'il avait lui-même repéré mais Alec s'était détourner au bout d'un moment.  
La vendeuse avait voulu apporté son aide, mais l'indécision du jeune homme n'avait pas rendu la tâche facile, jusqu'à ce que Magnus finisse par intervenir. _

_Il s'était approché d'Alec jetant un œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir les bijoux que la vendeuses avait sorti. Alec s'était tourné vers lui en sentant sa présence._

 _« C'est maintenant que j'ai le plus besoin de toi, si je ne veux pas me tromper. »_

 _« Tu l'as déjà trouvé Alexander. »_

 _« Quoi ? Non, je… »_

 _« Alec. Tu connais ta sœur mieux que quiconque, tu n'as pas besoin de réfléchir pour savoir ce qui lui plaira. Alors arrêtes de te torturer le cerveau dans tous les sens. Fais confiance à ton instinct, ta première impression. »_

 _Alec avait de nouveau baissé les yeux sur les bijoux que lui présentait la vendeuse, mais l'avait relevée instantanément en entendant Magnus soupirer._

 _« Quoi ? »_

 _« Désolé, Mademoiselle, mais vous pouvez ranger ces bracelets. » avait déclaré poliment Magnus avec un sourire en direction de la vendeuse._

 _« Magnus tu étais censé m'aider. »_

 _« Et c'est ce que je fais. Ce n'est pas devant l'un de ceux-là que tu t'es arrêté après être entré. »_

 _Alec avait jeté un regard rapide par-dessus l'épaule de Magnus en direction de la manchette, ce qui n'était pas passé inaperçu._

 _« Exactement. »_

 _« Non. C'est trop… »_

 _« Trop quoi ? »_

 _« Trop… imposant ? »_

 _« C'est ce que tu penses ou tu me le demandes ? »_

 _« Et puis il s'agit d'un serpent je suis pas sûr qu'Izzy aime. » avait enchaîné Alec, en ignorant la question._

 _« Si je puis me permettre, nous l'avons reçu ce matin, et c'est un pièce unique. »_

 _« Unique ? Tiens donc, comme une certaine jeune femme que je connais… » avait ajouté Magnus après l'intervention de la vendeuse._

 _Après quelques minutes pendant lesquelles Alec n'avait pas dit un mot gardant les yeux rivés sur le bijou, Magnus l'avait sorti de ses pensées._

 _« Si tu veux savoir la vérité, c'est le premier bracelet sur lequel je me suis arrêté en entrant aussi, je voulais juste que tu fasses le choix toi-même. »_

* * *

 _« Izzy m'a dit qu'elle t'avait invité à son mariage. »_

 _« En effet, un problème ? »_

 _« Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non. En faites, si elle ne l'avait pas fait je t'aurais demandé de m'accompagner. »_

 _« Wow. Dis donc, on dirait que je fais de l'effet aux Lightwood. »_

 _Alec avait ri avant de lancer le torchon qui se trouvait sur le plan de travail à sa portée, en pleine figure de Magnus qui l'attrapa au vol._

* * *

 _ **Magnus  
**_ _Quelque chose de prévu cette après-midi ?_

 _ **Alexander  
**_ _Oui. Je vais faire un tour au club de tir à l'arc._

 _Tu veux venir ?_

 _ **Magnus  
**_ _Je serais incapable de tirer la moindre flèche…_

 _ **Alexander  
**_ _Il parait que je suis un bon prof_

 _ **Magnus  
**_ _D'après qui ?_

 _ **Alexander  
**_ _Jace. Quand ont étaient à la fac._

 _ **Magnus  
**_ _Très bien Robin des bois. Je jugerais par moi-même._

 _Quand il avait accepté Magnus n'avait pas imaginé qu'il serait en contact aussi étroit avec Alec pour ce cours de tir à l'arc. Il s'était prendre par surprise quand l'autre homme était venu se poster juste derrière lui, son corps à quelques centimètres du sien, à peine. L'un de ses bras le long du sien pour positionner correctement celui qui tenait l'arc, son autre main venant se poser sur son coude pour lui montrer le bon angle, et son souffle juste à côté de son oreille quand il lui avait expliqué, en gardant la position, quelle était la tension nécessaire de la corde pour avoir le meilleur résultat._

* * *

Magnus se figea en sentant Alec bouger. Il attendit quelques minutes, espérant qu'Alec ne se réveillait pas déjà mais ce fut une cause perdu.

Les yeux d'Alec papillonnèrent pendant un moment, et il bougea légèrement la main qui reposait sur le ventre de Magnus, se rendant compte qu'il n'était pas en contact avec des draps, mais bien avec le corps de quelqu'un d'autre, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, sachant très bien de qu'il s'agissait. Il tourna légèrement la tête pour pouvoir déposer un baiser sur la peau à sa portée et resserra son bras autour de la taille de Magnus. Après quelques secondes, il leva les yeux pour plonger dans ceux de l'autre homme.

« Bonjour. » murmura-t-il.

« Hey. » répondit Magnus la gorge serrée.

« Tout va bien ? » s'inquiéta Alec en entendant la voix bizarre de Magnus.

« Oui bien sûr. » rétorqua Magnus, en essayant de prendre une voix plus enjouée, mais cela ne passa pas inaperçu pour Alec, qui se releva soudainement.

« Est-ce que je suis aussi idiot ? »

« Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? » s'étonna Magnus.

« Je pensais que ce qui s'était passé hier soir, ce qui s'est passé cette nuit voulait dire quelque chose pour nous deux, mais à priori je me suis trompé. »

Magnus resta bouche bée à l'aveu. Alec pensait… voulait… Son esprit se remit en état de fonctionnement quand il vit Alec se lever du lit et il se redressa à son tour.

« Attends. Non. Enfin si, ou pas, je veux dire que… » Bien, l'état de fonctionnement de son cerveau restait à prouver.

Alec qui se tenait maintenant debout face à lui, le regardait avec un sourcil levé. Magnus ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration, puis fixa son regard dans celui d'Alec.

« Cette nuit voulait dire quelque chose pour moi Alexander, mais je suis terrifié à l'idée qu'elle n'est pas la même importance pour toi. »

Le regard d'Alec se fit plus doux, il se pencha en avant et posa une main sur la joue de Magnus.

« Magnus, je n'ai pas envie d'attendre ton trentième anniversaire, en espérant que tu restes célibataire, pour avoir la plus petite chance possible de sortir avec toi. »

Magnus se mordit la lèvre inférieure, réprimant un sourire, mais il n'y arriva pas vraiment.

« Dans ce cas, j'imagines qu'on est sur la même longueur d'ondes. »

Alec s'agenouilla sur le lit juste en face de Magnus et se pencha en avant, Magnus ne se fit pas prier pour se pencher aussi et venir poser ses lèvres sur celles d'Alec. Le baiser s'approfondit et Alec poussa Magnus sur le lit. Au bout de plusieurs minutes Alec se détacha du baiser et se redressa légèrement.

« Petit déjeuner ? »

Magnus hocha simplement la tête et se leva à la suite de l'autre homme, après un rapide baiser de plus.

* * *

« Est-ce que ce que je vois est bien ce que je crois. » déclara Izzy en s'approchant de la table à laquelle Alec et Magnus étaient installés, leurs cafés entre eux, et leurs doigts entrelacés.

« Tu ne devrais pas être dans ta chambre avec ton nouveau mari ? » demanda Alec, au moment où Simon fit son apparition.

« Izzy laisse-les tranquille. » dit-il, un sourire amusé jouant sur ses lèvres.

« Quoi ? Mon frère sort enfin avec son crush de lycée, je peux bien venir le taquiner un peu, non ? »

Alec se raidit à ça, et Magnus tourna vivement la tête vers lui.

 _Crush de lycée ?_

* * *

 _...à suivre!_

 _La partie avec le tir à l'arc a été inspiré par un fan art que vous pouvez trouver sur le compte instagram de max_maks_art. Il date du mois de mai 2017 donc il faudra remonter un peu si ça vous intéresse de jeter un coup d'oeil._


	7. Chapter 7

Après tout ce temps je ne sais pas si vous vous attendiez à un nouveau chapitre, mais (enfin) le voilà! Les semaines sont passées trop vite, et j'ai passé un bon moment à bloquer sur un passage, ce qui n'a pas aidé forcément... J'espère ne pas vous laissez attendre aussi longtemps pour le chapitre souvent.

* * *

Suite à la révélation d'Isabelle, Magnus avait fixé Alec pendant quelques secondes, intégrant ce que la jeune femme venait de dire, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il pourrait essayer d'en savoir plus quand il serait seul avec Alec. Izzy et Simon s'installèrent à leur table pour prendre leur petit déjeuner, et au soulagement d'Alec, la conversation ne se concentra pas sur le nouveau tournant dans sa relation avec Magnus. Mais sur la cérémonie de la veille, puis le voyage de noce des jeunes mariés qui devaient prendre un vol dans la journée pour s'évader pendant une semaine loin des Etats-Unis. Ils finirent par être rejoint par Jace et Clary, et si le blond avait remarqué quelque chose de différent concernant Alec, il ne dit rien.

Près d'une heure plus tard, alors que tout le monde souhaitait un bon voyage à Izzy et Simon, la jeune femme enlaça son frère et se pencha vers son oreille :

« Je suis heureuse pour toi Alec. » murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Elle répéta la manœuvre avec Magnus, qui ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement à ce qu'elle lui dit.

« J'attends mon invitation au mariage, que je puisse te remettre les idées en place quand tu auras le moindre doute pour savoir si mon frère et le bon. »

« Je te la remettrais en main propre et en avant-première, si on atteint ce point dans notre relation. »

Isabelle sourit, et l'embrassa à son tour sur la joue. « Prends soin de mon frère. »

« Toujours. » promit-il.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, de nouveau à New York, ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans l'appartement d'Alec, assis sur le canapé et chacun un verre à la main, sans qu'aucun ne dise un mot. Magnus s'apprêta à dire quelque chose pour briser le silence qui s'était installé et qui ne leur ressemblait pas mais il referma la bouche. Il soupira, posa son verre sur la table basse et prit celui des mains d'Alec pour le poser aussi, avant de faire tourner la tête de l'autre homme d'une main douce et de l'embrasser. Alec eut besoin de moins d'une seconde pour répondre au baiser, et ils s'embrassèrent pendant un moment, ressassant tous les deux des pensées similaires. Ils n'avaient jamais eu de problème pour discuter de tout et n'importe quoi, les silences qu'ils partageaient n'avait jamais semblait lourd comme celui qui s'était imposé à eux pendant plusieurs minutes. Alors, pourquoi ça arrivait maintenant ? Quand il se détacha des lèvres d'Alec, Magnus laissa sortir la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

« Alors, comme ça, j'étais ton crush de lycée ? »

Magnus vit Alec fermer les yeux et soupirer, mauvaise question.

« Je savais que tu ne pourrais pas laisser passer ça. » dit-il en détournant le regard.

« Hé ! Je ne me moquais pas de toi, tu sais très bien que je ne le ferais jamais. Alec, c'était réciproque. »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Alec.

« Je n'ai jamais rien dit parce que j'étais persuadé que tu étais hétéro, j'ai toujours pensé que si ce n'était pas le cas, tu n'aurais pas eu de problème à m'en faire part. Mais il est évident que je mettais trompé sur ce point. » En voyant l'air blessé de Magnus quand il dit ça, Alec s'empressa de répondre.

« Ce n'est pas que je n'avais pas confiance en toi Magnus. Mais j'étais persuadé que si tu le savais, tu te rendrais compte de mes sentiments pour toi et que tu ne les retournerais pas, que ça briserais notre amitié, et ça me terrifiait. »

Magnus fixa Alec une seconde, commença à ouvrir la bouche pour intervenir, puis changea d'avis sur ce qu'il allait dire.

« Tu te rends compte qu'on pourrais être ensemble depuis plus de dix ans. »

Alec fronça les sourcils une seconde avant de sourire.

« Tu crois qu'on serait resté ensemble. »

« Et bien il semblerait que dix ans plus tard on est toujours envie de quelque chose de plus qu'une amitié, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi. »

« Tu veux dire qu'on a perdu dix ans ? »

« Ok, laisse-moi une seconde je vais trouver quelque chose de plus optimiste. Comme… »

Alec rit et coupa Magnus en l'embrassant.

« Je supposes que le moment présent et bien plus intéressant, que d'imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer. » murmura Magnus avant de capturer à son tour les lèvres de l'autre homme.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire maintenant ? »

« Je trouvais que notre occupation actuelle était agréable. »

« Non. Bien sûr, je veux dire, il y a quelques jours ont étaient assis sur ce canapé en tant qu'amis, maintenant… Comment les choses sont censées se passer ? »

« Arrêtes de te retourner le cerveau Alexander. Les choses n'ont pas besoin de changer tant que ça. Il n'y a pas de raisons pour qu'on arrête d'être comme on l'a toujours été l'un avec l'autre, après tout c'est ce qui nous a amené ici. J'ai toujours l'intention de te battre au billard, de m'améliorer au tir à l'arc grâce à mon professeur personnel, de t'aider à trouver des cadeaux pour ta sœur, d'aller prendre un café avec toi dès que l'occasion se présente, de passer du temps avec Catarina, d'aller voir jouer Simon et de l'appeler par tous les prénoms commençant par un « s » qui me vienne à l'esprit, de t'appeler Alexander, de te faire rire et sourire, de t'apprendre à cuisiner, de te vernir les ongles d'une main alors que tu t'es endormi, et toutes ces autres choses, sauf qu'en plus je pourrais t'embrasser. » Ce que Magnus démontra en appuyant ses lèvres contre celle d'Alec. « Te mater sans avoir peur que tu me surprennes, et beaucoup d'autres choses. »

Alec se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et hocha doucement la tête en évitant le regard de Magnus, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une main sur sa joue, et qu'il relève les yeux vers Magnus. Il savait que Magnus avait raison, et le matin même quand il s'était réveillé, ou plus tard au petit déjeuner quand ils étaient encore que tous les deux, il n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde que sa relation avec Magnus changerait plus que ça, pas comme il le craignait tout d'un coup.

« C'est juste toi et moi Alexander. Rien de plus. »

* * *

Après toutes les interrogations d'Alec au début de leur nouvelle relation, Magnus avait pensé qu'il faudrait plus de temps à l'autre homme pour être complètement à l'aise au quotidien, mais finalement après deux semaines, où ils n'avaient pas vraiment changé leurs habitudes, en rajoutant un rendez-vous au restaurant, qui avait été leur premier rendez-vous officiel, et quelques nuits partagées dans uns de leur lit, Alec ne semblait plus se poser de questions et profitait du moment, tout comme lui. Il mentirait s'il niait ne pas avoir eu quelques inquiétudes lui aussi, mais il avait eu envie de tout faire pour qu'ils passent du statut de meilleurs amis à celui de petits amis sans heurt, et c'était réussi.

Du moins jusqu'à maintenant.

Magnus se trouvait dans sa cuisine préparant le petit déjeuner, alors qu'Alec était sous la douche, quand le téléphone d'Alec, posé sur le plan de travail à côté de lui, signala l'arrivé d'un nouveau message. Par réflexe Magnus regarda le nom s'afficher sur l'écran, et fronça les sourcils en voyant celui de Scott. Il ne savait pas qu'Alec avait gardé contact avec le médecin, il n'en avait jamais parlé. Des dizaines de questions passèrent par la tête de Magnus, avant qu'il ne la secoue rapidement, comme pour s'en débarrasser. Il connaissait Alec, il avait une totale confiance en lui, et il refusait que sa relation passée avec Camille vienne entacher celle qu'il avait aujourd'hui.  
Quand Alec fit son apparition dans la cuisine, il lui sourit et lui vola un rapide baiser au coin des lèvres, avant d'attraper son portable. Magnus vit le froncement de sourcils d'Alec quand il activa l'écran.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda Magnus faisant se relever soudainement la tête d'Alec.

« Oui, oui très bien. » dit-il avant de rebaisser les yeux sur le téléphone et de, probablement, ouvrir le message.

« Tu es sûr ? » insista Magnus après avoir observé Alec taper sur son téléphone, sans doute une réponse à Scott.

« Oui. Je… C'était Scott. »

Magnus ne s'attendait pas à cette honnêteté, mais après tout il s'agissait d'Alec, ça n'aurait pas dû le surprendre tant que ça.

« Je ne savais pas que vous étiez toujours en contact. »

« On ne l'était pas. Mais apparemment il est au courant pour nous deux, tiens lis si tu veux. »

 **Scott  
** _J'espère que Magnus te rendra heureux, tu le mérites Alec._

« J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ça. »

« Moi non plus. Tu crois qu'il l'a vraiment bien pris ? »

« Il doit simplement penser que j'ai enfin eu le courage de t'avouer la vérité, et qu'il a eu raison de rompre avec toi. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Alec, confus.

« Le soir où il m'a soigné… » commença Magnus, mais ne sachant pas vraiment comment expliquer la suite, il soupira. Le regard interrogateur d'Alec le poussa à continuer. « Je lui ai peut-être confié avoir des sentiments pour toi. J'étais en partie soûl, et cette histoire avec Camille… Scott m'a demandé ce qu'il s'était passé, et d'une chose à une autre, j'ai vidé ce que j'avais sur le cœur, sur Camille et puis sur toi. Il a dû se poser des questions après ça, si mes sentiments pouvaient être réciproques. »

« Et il n'a pas voulu se retrouver au milieu de tout ça, si c'était le cas, c'est pour ça qu'il a rompu le lendemain. » fini Alec.

« Y a des chances. » répondit Magnus, avant de sourire en sentant le bras d'Alec venir s'enrouler autour de sa taille, et ses lèvres dans son cou.

* * *

« Il était temps, non ? »

Isabelle tourna la tête vers la gauche pour découvrir Catarina accoudée à côté d'elle au bar.

« Plus que temps. » répondit-elle avec un sourire, n'ayant pas besoin que Catarina précise de quoi elle parlait. Il était évident qu'il s'agissait des deux hommes installés à une table un peu plus loin. Elle se retourna, lui permettant de voir Alec et Magnus. Même si elle ne pouvait pas le voir d'ici, il était clair que la main de Magnus était posée sur la cuisse d'Alec, et le regard que son frère posait sur Magnus ne laissait aucun doute sur les sentiments du jeune homme.

« Je ne sais pas si on arrivera à échanger plus de deux mots avec l'un d'eux ce soir. » ajouta Catarina, souriant heureuse pour son ami. Lui et Alec avaient l'air complètement coupés du monde, n'ayant d'yeux que pour l'autre, ignorant totalement la présence de Simon, Jace et Clary à la même table qu'eux.

« Ca risque, en effet, d'être compliqué. Tu crois que ça va durer longtemps ? »

« Leur relation ? » demanda Catarina en fronçant les sourcils, elle était sûr d'avoir une alliée avec Isabelle, pas que la jeune femme puisse douter de la relation de son frère et Magnus.

« Non. Il est évident que dans 3 ans maximum on sera tous réunis pour assister à leur mariage. Je parlais de cette phase. Celle où il est clair qu'ils ne sont même plus conscient qu'il y a encore un monde qui tourne autour d'eux. »

Catarina sourit, et jeta un nouveau coup d'œil vers la table un peu plus loin.

« Actuellement, ça m'importe peu, je suis juste heureuse de voir Magnus comme ça. Après sa dernière relation et les derniers mois. »

« Ca n'a pas dû être facile quand Alec était avec Scott. »

« Une vraie torture. Mais il était incapable de s'éloigner une nouvelle fois d'Alec. Il s'inquiète beaucoup trop du bien être des autres, sans prendre en compte le sien. »

« Alec prendra soin de lui. » rassura Izzy.

« Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. » confirma Catarina, en adressant un sourire à Isabelle. « Et de toute façon il ne voudrait pas se retrouver face à moi si ce n'était pas le cas. »

Izzy allait répondre quand elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Clary.

« Vous allez m'abandonner encore longtemps ? Parce qu'entre Jace et Simon qui parlent, de je ne sais quoi, et je n'ai pas besoin de le savoir, et Alec et Magnus qui sont sur une autre planète, j'aurais bien besoin d'un peu de compagnie. »

Isabelle et Catarina échangèrent un sourire, avant d'attraper les verres que le serveur venait de poser devant elle et de suivre Clary vers la table où les quatre garçons se trouvaient.

* * *

 _à suivre... (très bientôt)_


End file.
